


[Podfic] Sprinkles

by MistbornHero



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Police Officer Dick Grayson, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: This is a meet-cute, right? In any other city but Gotham this would be a meet-cute, but since he’s in Gotham it’s more likely the beginning of a murder trial. Oh god, that would be so embarrassing. What if this guy kills him because Dick’s hurry to get his morning croissant caused him to barrel into this guy’s chest and ruin his delicious smelling coffee? He could die, he thinks, over a four dollar cup of joe.Written by blackthornxlynch.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sprinkles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636252) by [blackthornxlynch (yesgrantaireisdrunk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesgrantaireisdrunk/pseuds/blackthornxlynch). 



> For [podfic bingo:](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) Read a Fic Cold (a.k.a record a fic on the first read through)  
> ...I should have interpreted it as "Read a Fic while being cold" because that'd be fun, but also cold is a lie during this time of the year.

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:07:42 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (5 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/dc-sprinkles)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kzijfapce1q1pr3/DC-Sprinkles.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19fYbnFoYWhlUbQxYULQRwWSLw8-v7NfP/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Sprinkles_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636252)
  * **Author:**[blackthornxlynch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesgrantaireisdrunk/pseuds/blackthornxlynch)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



End file.
